The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vulcan Time Bronze.’
‘Vulcan Time Bronze,’ identified as 20247-2, originated from a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety ‘Vulcan Time’ (U.S. Plant patent application Publication No. US 2003/0009809), in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘Vulcan Time Bronze’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.